


every good intention

by solid-no-on-that-on (DragonsAddicted)



Series: of goddesses and spirits and all lost things [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, I had fun while writing this, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Open to Interpretation, Other, Zelda-centric, i dont ship them but they’re a little ambiguous in this fic, only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAddicted/pseuds/solid-no-on-that-on
Summary: Zelda's life in a series of vignettes.





	every good intention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I have written another fic. 
> 
> I tried to be different in the writing style of this one than I was in my other fics. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this for the weekly challenge of the LU discord server, as well as the song Constellations by The Oh Hellos, which is where the title of this fic comes from. 
> 
> I tried to stick as close to canon as I could. Enjoy!

Zelda doesn’t see her father much these days.

After her mother passed he disappeared. He’s just too busy these days, she’s told. Too busy, it seems, to spend time with the only heir he’ll ever know, the only family he has left, his five-year-old daughter who doesn’t understand why mama is lying under a big stone bed and can’t you see she’ll get trapped if you put the lid on? Papa why aren’t you doing anything they’re hurting Mama!? Why isn’t she fighting? Mama mama mama mam-

—————————

Zelda doesn’t see much of anyone these days.

Her father has ignored her for the last few years.

In his absence, she learns. She learns the things he is too busy to teach and learns the things her mother didn’t have enough time to show her.

She throws herself into her studies and tries to find comfort in books because she can’t seem to find it anywhere else. She wonders if she can unlock her powers soon, how her grandmother found hers, and what the big deal is about this goddess lineage anyway.

—————————

Zelda hears a lot of things these days.

She isn’t a fool. She hears the whispers of the servants when they think she isn’t listening.

She knows what they’re talking about, has read the legends and history that is repeated again and again and again.

_“Little boy, too young”_

_”Master Sword”_

_”New hero”_

_” **Link.”**_

She vows to blaze her own trail, to fight what seems to be her fate, the fate of a thousand other princesses with the same name as her. Surely this boy, like all those other heroes, will spell out her doom. She can’t let that happen. She won’t.

—————————

Zelda doesn’t want to be a princess these days.

She’s fourteen now, and her father, after years of ignorance, has finally decided to acknowledge her existence. He isn’t the warm man she distantly remembers, the loving and doting father. It seems, after years of barely speaking, they both have grown cold.

She learns that he’s been focused on the sword that this blonde boy kneeling before her carries.

She learns that he is the hero of prophecy, and that something must be coming for the Spirit of the Hero to be reborn.

She learns that her father has only turned his gaze on her because he views her as a failure.

Not even her studying, something that has propelled her above even the wisest of Hyrule’s teachers, is worth anything to him. The only thing that matters to him is the power he seems to believe is inside of her. Not her research, not her science, her _power_ , something she isn’t even sure that she has.

She watches in horror as her father takes away everything that she has built for herself. Her technology, her science, and her passion are stolen away in the course of only a few seconds that last a million years. She distantly feels her chest tighten and her breath catch and the blood drain out of her face but all of it seems a million miles away as her disbelief consumes her entire psyche.

And, to put the cherry on top, her father publicly announces that the keeper of the Master Sword will be her guardian on her journey to find her powers. She sees her father take her hands in his and say that they will find a solution for this….little problem.

She locks eyes with her father and feels numb.

She locks eyes with Link and feels nothing but hatred.

—————————

Praying is the only thing Zelda does these days.

She travels to holy places and shrines all over Hyrule.

The goddess is silent. She always has been.

Link is silent too. He talks rarely, his voice raspy from disuse. She’s heard he used to be talkative, a friend to all. Now he just sits there, waiting for a danger that will never come.

She wonders what happened to him.

She wonders what happened to _her._

—————————

Zelda can’t feel much of anything these days.

She longs for sunlight and breeze and the sound of mechanical clanking in the courtyard. She remembers the vivid blue of a Champion’s tunic, a reminder of her friends, her family.

She remembers the feel of blood on her hands, the stench of iron and copper, and the weight of a corpse in her arms.

She remembers a light, white and gold and all too bright. Her light. She remembers the shrine, the blue glow, and watching the body of her protector and friend be submerged in blue water.

She doesn’t hate Link anymore. There’s no room for hatred here. It surrounds her constantly and she has long since let go of her own. Ganon constantly fights her seal but she is stronger than him.

She is stronger than anyone thought she could ever be.

—————————

Decades later, on a distant plateau, there’s a quiet trickle of water draining as a blonde boy starts to wake up.


End file.
